


Drunken Attempt

by roanspaniel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanspaniel/pseuds/roanspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama attends an Uchiha wedding, he is pretty drunk. Slight canon divergence, Izuna is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
> This is my first AO3 work. Hope you like it! :)

 

"Where is Tobirama?"

"He wasn't exactly invited." Hashirama mumbled before he downed another cup of sake.

"Why? I know he chopped off Hikaku's finger…", loss-of-finger wasn't exactly a reason to not invite one of Konoha's most import people. Especially since it was the first wedding in Konoha and almost everyone had been invited. Obviously, since it was an Uchiha function, most Senju left as early as possible.

"Well, he kinda drowned the bride's brother in one of his Suiton things." Hashirama tried to articulate further with some hand gestures and a whoosh sound.

"I see, poor Shimura. So who will take you home?"

"Take me home?"

"Well, you can't walk home yourself, can you?"

"Wait- " Hashirama stood up… and fell right back down. "-ok, maybe I do need help."

"Great, are there any Senjus around?"

"Who's that?" Hashirama pointed at some guy who had some clan symbol on his shirt.

"Inuzuka."

"Looks the same-"

"No it doesn't… and I'm half blind."

"Awww, there there." Hashirama pouted as he patted Madara's head.

"Ah! Those guys are Sarutobi! You guys had an alliance right?" Madara seemed increasingly desperate to dump drunk-Hashirama on someone.

"I don't know them! You can't just leave me with random people! Why don't you take me back?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! We're best friends after all!"

"Riiight… I do have to wait till Hikaku leaves, though. He's my cousin."

"No hurry! I'll wait right here." with that Hashirama shifted and rested his head on Madara's shoulder.

* * *

 

"Ok, now sit here, and don't fall!" Madara seated Hashirama on a rock with his back propped against a tree. The wedding had just concluded and the couple were being lead back to their house.

"Where'll you be?" Hashirama slurred.

"I'll be back in a second. Just need to send Hikaku off."

Uchiha weddings were different from Senju ones, Hashirama reflected with whatever was left of his wits. Instead of cracking bawdy jokes and offering 'advice', the Uchiha men were relaying death threats at Hikaku should he not spend enough time with them from now on. Hikaku swore he would still love everyone and clung to them for a minute each as proof.

After Madara had conveyed whatever he had to and transferred Hikaku's embrace to Izuna, he made his way back to Hashirama, ignoring Izuna's strangled pleas.

"Good, you didn't fall."

"Of course!" Hashirama beamed as if it was the greatest achievement ever.

Madara wrapped one arm around Hashirama's waist, pulling him up on his feet and shouldered Hashirama's arm.

"Did you have fun? It's the first time you attended an Uchiha wedding."

"It was ok. Not enough sake-"

"That's a blessing."

"- but, I had you! And that made it MUCH better!"

"Really now?", Madara's cheeks coloured slightly, "So, how are Senju weddings?"

While Hashirama babbled about the various dishes served at the many weddings he attended, Madara led him through the deserted brand new streets of Konoha to Hashirama's (proudly) self-made wooden house.

After banging on the front door for what seemed like hours, it was finally answered by a certain white haired Senju. If anyone thought Tobirama Senju was grumpy, they had not seen sleep-disrupted Tobirama Senju.

"Hn. What kind of a sensor type shinobi are you?" Madara grumbled, trying to look like he was tired of waiting with a delirious tree-admiring man leaning on him. Madara wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked how the one-sided conversation shifted from wedding food to eye make-up to deciduous trees.

"I wasn't infusing chakra! The hell do you want anyway, Eye-bag?"

"To deposit your brother, Fur-ball."

"Oh, that thing." Tobirama accepted the still babbling 'thing' from Madara.

"Aren't you supposed to thank me now?"

"For what? Who knows what you did to him on the way here!"

Madara now put on an 'affronted' mask, though he inwardly slapped himself for not noticing the opportunity.

"He didn't do anything! Nothing at all! I was hoping- " Tobirama clapped his hand on his brother's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Fine. Get lost now, Uchiha!"

"Hn. Good night, Hashirama."

"Good night Madara-chan-!" Tobirama slammed the door, again cutting his brother mid sentence.

"Anija, you aren't that drunk are you?" Tobirama's eyebrows were pulled into a frown.

"No, it didn't work either", Hashirama pulled out his depressed look. "Well, there's always next time!"


End file.
